PSO2
This page has been claimed by SVEA RIKE. Ship 4, block 39, on the signboard above Koffie Useful links *skill tree planner *mag planner *stage3 mag evolution chart *matter board *client order (includes coffie´s orders needed for unlocks) *friend bot properties *AC store items *options menu translation *setting up autowords *chat prefixes, color codes, etc Item properties for searching stuff for copying: Ⅰ Ⅱ Ⅲ Ⅳ Ⅴ １２３４５６７８９０ αβγδε ・／ パワー +ATP シュート +ATA テクニック +TEC アーム +ABL スタミナ +HP アビリティ +ALL バーン Burn フリーズ Freeze ショック Shock ポイズン Poison ヴォル・ソール Vol Soul - s.atk/hp グワナ・ソール Antlion Soul - s.atk/hp/pp ファング・ソール Fang soul - r.atk/hp/pp マイザー・ソール Miser Soul - r.atk/pp ラグネ・ソール Ragne Soul - t.atk/hp シグノ・ソール Signo Soul - abl/hp/pp ラッピー・ソール Rappy Soul - abl/pp ラッキーライズ +%Item Find AC Scratch names for searching ラッピースーツ rappy suit ビキニスイムウェア blue swim グリーンＢスイムウェア green オレンジＢスイムウェア orange ユカタヴィア purp yukata ユカタヴィア明桃 red ユカタヴィア萌葱 green ウェディングドレス white wedding ピンクウェディングＤ pink アクアウェディングＤ blue キャンディークラウン shiinas outfit タイガーピアス akis outfit バリスティックコート echos outfit ハイビスカス hibiscus 白かんざし hanakazashi ウェディングコサージュ wedding corsage ヘイズハット wizard hat キャンディヘッドギア shiina hat ピンクシュシュ pink hand acc ブルーシュシュ blue hand acc 赤い浮き輪 pink tube 青い浮き輪 blue tube きつねのおめん fox mask きつねのおめんＢ mask back ラッピーおめん rappy mask ラッピーおめんＢ うちわ back fan 女性追加ボイス０４ new hanakana voice 編みこみアップスタイル shinos hair Endgame Equips If you are a poorfag and can't afford to upgrade a 8*/9* weapons, then don't be a dumbass by trying to do so.Instead buy the Type2 5* weapon for your prefered weapon type and get that to +10. The weapon names are: Sword - アルバキャリバー WLance - アルバアーチ Partisan - アルバグングニル GunSlash - アルバハチェット Rifle - アルバレーザー Launcher - アルバピサスティアン Cane - アルバフォールオンス Tali - アルバディフューズ There's also armor units with high balanced defense stats for all slots. PDEF REQ - リア／ラズリアザックα アーム／ラズリアパウチα レッグ／ラズリアストックα RDEF REQ - there are none. use the rares instead RDEF REQ RARE - リア／カルバリアウィング アーム／カルバリアトール レッグ／カルバリアフィン TDEF REQ - リア／クロスドメインβ アーム／クロスアメインβ レッグ／クロスリメインβ Or just simply support units which can be equipped in any slot +50MAXHP SUB - サブ／アドスタミナε +5MAXPP SUB - サブ／アドスピリタε Add at least souls related to your class on each piece of equip. Soul, Stat +10 or just Soul. Should only cost you 40-100k per equip piece depending on availability. When making a farming game, do this: Title: エリア2ぐるぐる - area 2 farming Comment: 人が来たNPC減らします - bringing npc = less slots for other players If you want to purchase AC Input this on the page asking for address: Surname - given name in Hiragana みやもと - むさし Surname - Given name in Katakana セガ - セガ Postal 〒140-8583 Address 東京都品川区東品川1丁目39番9号 カナルサイドビル Phone 3-5736-7111 Progressing the storyline There's 5 simple steps for progressing the PSO2 storyline: -Talk to Shino (in front of fountain in shop lobby -Clear the yellow blobs on matter board -Fully clear the storyline mission -Repeatedly approach Matoi until there's no more cutscenes -repeat from step 1 To get the different parts of the episodes on the missions: EP0 - prologue EP1p1 - Go to the right at the grassy crossroads after dagan encounter EP1p2 - Go to the left at same crossroads EP2p1 - Go to the right at ice crossroads EP2p2 - Go to the left at same crossroads EP3p1 - Pick 11 when Furies asks you EP3p2 - Pick 9 (or was it 8?) when Furies asks you EP4p1 - Go south at big area on first map EP4p2 - Go north at big area on first map, take teleporter, then south It's a very good idea to do these, because the 5th board (ep4) has a bunch of the type2 5* weapons with 25 element as drops PSE Bursts Okay, the burning question everyone's been asking. How do PSE Bursts work? It's a lot more than just randomly killing mobs. Essentials: -PSE Bursts are so-called "random" events in which item drop rate increases and certain mobs are spammed against you. -They are not player specific, the entire multiparty area receives it. How PSE works: -Explanation: Some PSE Bursts come in elements, while others are special in which certain enemies of certain elemental weakness affects which burst you get (and also boosts that burst). -e.g: You kill a Dinian (weak to ice) with an ice elemental attack or weapon, thus boosting an Ice type burst faster than Flame or Meseta PSE. -The type of PSE depends on what element or type it is. -Types (incomplete): -Meseta Boost - Increased meseta drop rate How to get: -Flame (red) - Flame damage boost How to get: -Ice (blue) - Ice damage boost How to get: -Thunder (yellow) - How to get: -Light (white) - How to get: -Wind (green) - How to get: -Dark(?) - How to get: -When you kill a number mobs with their elemental weaknesses in a consecutive and frequent order, the area's PSE level goes up. As it goes up, you will see and icon on the right hand corner that will read which element PSE went up and what level it's at. -Once PSE reaches level 8, it will go into a 1 minute countdown in which you must trigger another PSE level for that particular PSE. Once accomplished, you get your PSE Burst. -During PSE Burst, you chain more bursts by leveling up the PSE by... killing more mobs. However, you must fulfill PSE requirements. -You get "ONE MORE!" when you successfully reach level 9 PSE during the Burst. -Crossbursts: -What most people think: When two parties attain a PSE Burst at the same time. -What it actually is: When you burst another PSE during an active PSE Burst. -Crossbursts further boost item drop rate and enemy spawn rates. -Not only can you level up one type of PSE, but you can also level up PSE of another type/element. This occurs when you kill enemies with another elemental type weapon or PA. -e.g: -Killing Dagans with fire elemental weapons or PAs. -However, another person on the map is killing Dagans with Light elemental weapons or PA. -Fire PSE reaches lvl 9 first and everyone gets Fire PSE Burst. -During the burst, Light PSE approaches lvl 9 and you get a "CROSSBURST!". -Thus earning a Fire and Light PSE Burst. -You can only have 4 active bursts for a crossburst at a time. -Crossbursts are limited to 3 One Mores. Extra: -FO users can easily get PSE bursts since most of their technics are elemental Therefore, if you're in a multiparty area, hope for a bunch of FO's to boost PSE level. -After 1 minute passes without raising a specific PSE level, that specific PSE resets to level 1. -Fast way to level up PSE in Volcano is during Code: Collect, pick up a bunch of collect cubes but don't redeem the last one as enemies will continuously spawn during the collect. -Successfully completing a Code: Protect involving guarding crystals significantly increases all PSE levels. Strategies: -An easy way to activate cross bursts during a PSE burst is to open the character info window and observe the PSE levels. If a certain element has not yet reached level 9, inform everyone in the area to switch to using that element so its PSE can be raised and a cross burst can be activated. '''NOTE: '''Please note that not all info is here, as it is still being researched, and some information may need to be revised or edited. And if you happen to know something, please do contribute. Titles A wide variety of titles can be earned in a wide variety of ways, from completing the matterboard pages to grinding weapons to +10. They are separated into 5 categories. All titles also award you with items, which can be claimed from ラケシス, next to the Class change counter. Titles can be equipped by opening the main menu with esc, clicking on the fourth icon, and selecting the second option. You can view yours and other people's titles by opening the Quick Menu (end key), selecting the third option, and selecting the eighth option. Note that some titles do not translate directly into English, and some liberties may have been taken to translate them. All information taken from the JP wiki. Weapon Descriptions Translations based on the JP wiki. If any of these are too wordy, or if you spot a mistranslation, please leave comments in the discussion section regarding them.